Warechu/Hyper Dimension
Warechu, previously known as Pirachu, is a mouse "monster" who belongs to ASIC. Technically, he's Underling's equal, but since he's more clever than she is, he can shirk out the more troublesome duties. When he was severely injured, Compa treated his wounds. Ever since, he has been Compa's biggest fan. Profile Appearance He has the appearance of a dark grey mouse. He has red eyes and two white whiskers on each cheek. The coloring from his shoulder to his hands are black. He has small maroon wings on his back, though he is never seen applying them in any way of flight. On his chest is a red and yellow broken heart design. He has a thin, black tail that has something similar to a big, black, broken heart in the end. The coloring from his knees to his feet is light red with two stripes on each side. He holds a disc in one of his hands. Personality Devoted to the ASIC, Warechu is committed into furthering the ASIC's plans. He would battle those who stand in his way, though he would be quick to retreat if he ever loses. He regards his job in the ASIC above all, even swaying off his feelings for Compa just for the sake of staying committed to his job. He develops a crush for Compa after she heals his wounds in their first encounter. Despite seeing Compa as an enemy, he still holds affection towards her. He has the tendency to say "chu" when he communicates towards others as well as calling people "Chump." Relationships Main Article: Warechu/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Warechu is named Pirachu in the English translation. Pirachu first appears in Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. He is found severely injured on the ground by Compa and is treated by her. Due to this event he immediately falls in love with her only to have his heartbroken when she says she hates her enemies after he reveals being part of ASIC. Pirachu, along with Linda, is the direct cause for the majority of problems that hinder Nepgear and her party as they try to rescue the Console Patron Units (CPUs) and save Gamindustri. While Warechu is sometimes seen alone, he is mostly together with Linda, causing trouble for the party in some way or form such as when they damaged the ship to prevent Nepgear and the others from going to Leanbox and even kidnapping and holding Chika hostage while Linda pretended to be her. Towards the end of the game, he decides to follow Linda to the end in her attempt to redeem herself one final time against Nepgear and her party. When they are defeated, he stays with Linda regardless of what may or may not happen when the CPUs face off against Arfoire. In the True Ending, Warechu is seen distributing Arfoire chips with Linda, even though they don't work. When caught by Nisa and Gust, the two make a run for it. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Warechu's role is largely the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, with his name properly translated as "Warechu" in the English version. In the true ending route, after he and Underling are caught trying to sell off old Arfoire merchandise, they are accosted by Red and Broccoli. They manage to escape while Red is bribing Broccoli to help her "claim" Underling as a new wife. Megadimension Neptunia VII Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Quotes Main Article: Warechu/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Warechu Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:ASIC Members Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters